frostfyreacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lex/Quarters
The Lex quaters are quite large, you walk in, and are greeted with the portraits of the two current Head Male and Female, which are still being painted. The walls are all different shades of reds, ranging from a deep scarlet to a vivid bright red. The main room you walk into displays a few eagle sculptures, but the main feature is the large fire place, and small stools around it. To the left of this room is the study, where book shelves line the walls. To the right of the main room, is the sparring room. This room is pure white, as if to flaunt how very rare it is for a member of Lex to be hurt. The outline of a large maroon circle is in the center of the room, for more organized sparring. Back in the main room are two large staircases leading up to the second floor, here two long halls seperate the the lads, from the ladies, on the two sides of the hall are the portraits of past head guys and girls. The hall has many doors which lead into he dorms, guys on one side, girls on the other. Each dorm is made for two people. On the end of the hall is another staircase leading to the roof, where a large nest is neatly placed, for the Eagles that visit often. In the distance you can see the Sun rise and set. November: Zac enters the Lex house, humming a slight tune as he looks at his self-portrait. "Handsome, as always." He grinned walking up the flight of stairs, and then again, so that he was on the roof. He smiled at the two eagles, who quickly flew over to join Zac. Despite it being the first week of his first year, Zac had a bond with the valiant birds. Robert entered the House, and was quickly enthralled with the beauty of it. He put away his things near his designated bed, and heard awkward noises. He searched to find the head boy of Lex befrieinding two eagles."Am I interrupting anything?" He asked. Zac stopped petting one of the birds to look at the tall boy who had joined him, "No, of course not." He smiled motioning for the boy to come over. "Her name is Lexia, after our founder... Your name would be?" Zac asked offering his hand out. Robert politely shakes the teen's hand. "My name's Robert. I think I remember you from the main hall earlier. One of the youngest head boys of Lex House in the history of the academy. You should be proud of yourself. So you are an animal person, I take it?" He looks over to the birds with a gentle smile on his face. "I guess so, there were lots of animals back home," Zac sighs, walking over to the edge of the roof, "You know, I never even thought in a million years I'd be accepted, so you see, I was even more amazed I'm Head male. I want to say I'm horrible with a blade, but, I've never really fought before... You?" "Only ever sparred with wooden ones with my uncle. He went here when he was a teen. Went to Dazka. He could have completed the task, but he left. I still have no idea why." He shrugs and walks over to the beautiful eagles."And you? Any family in the Academy before?" He shrugged, "I'm from Malstro," He gave a slight chuckle, "The only time I've ever was with my parents was when I was little, and back then they didn't talk about Frostfyre... And My sister didn't go so she could take care of me, so as far as I know, no." Zac smiled, gazing out as the Sun set. "You have a sister? Grats. I'm an only child, and it gets lonely. I guess I won't be getting lonely here, though." He takes out a book and writes some. He stops, and puts it away."My parents wanted me to record what goes on, in case something....Happens. Not very fun thought, right?" He chuckles a little. "I guess so... And interesting parents." Zach laughed returning to the eagles, "The Academy officially starts tomorrow, that means I'll finally actually being to know why I'm a head leader, and we'll get to meet the rest of our house." Zach grinned, tieing a small ribbon around Lexia's left talon. "Sounds like a bunch of work. But if you did get Head Boy, they must want you for something. Hope you can handle it. But if you do get in trouble, give me a shout." He walks over and lightly pets one of the eagles. He stops and looks at the beautiful sky. Category:Roleplay Category:Lex